


Rescued from the Darkness

by Evarella



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Top Chris/Bottom Wesker Wesker is not fully human and dislikes clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evarella/pseuds/Evarella
Summary: Chris finds something in an underground Umbrella installation and decides to bring it home.





	1. Strangers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little different. I hope someone likes it. I definitely am enjoying writing it.

Chapter 1: Strangers in the Dark

Chris cursed loudly. The electricity had flickered and gone out, pitching the room around him in total blackness. His team had been separated and he had fought his way through multiple corridors, past enough undead and other less savory creatures to keep his nightmares well-stocked for a while. He was almost out of ammo, but still had his knife. He had tried to contact the other members of his team but had only gotten static. Just great. They had found this underground Umbrella installation through a tip. Some really fucked up experiments were going on down here. Financed by some whacko named Spencer who had conveniently disappeared from public radar a few months ago. Now he sat alone in the dark, probably surrounded by the monsters that already had taken apart Joseph, a kind man and good friend who had deserved better than ending up as a bloody mess on the floor. Which was unfortunately a possible future for himself if he didn’t keep his wits about him. He had some scrapes and bruises, and he felt blood drying on his forehead from an earlier bout with some …thing that might have been human at some point. Still, he was lucky up to now. Besides losing Joseph, he knew damn well from previous missions what a bite from infected BOWs would mean. 

He felt along the wall, trying to keep his ears out for any noise in the dark. He caught movement to his left, his senses sharpened by the unsettling situation. A pair of red eyes were peering at him in the darkness. He trained his weapon on the sight, but hesitated firing. He couldn’t afford wasting any rounds and the creature before him had not outright attacked him. Most of the human test subjects that had been transformed into horrors in the rooms beyond these tunnels had had little choice and if the being before him had any humanity remaining, he would not destroy it unless necessary. 

“Stay back or I will shoot.” He kept his voice steady hoping the other would heed the warning. A chuckling sound emanated from a different direction, much closer to him. Shit, how had the thing moved so fast? He lowered his gun, realizing it would be of less use than the knife based on the speed with which the creature had advanced on him. He withdrew his knife, holstering the gun for later (if there was a later) use, trying to recapture the two red orbs. He startled when warm breath touched his ear and a tongue snaked along his neck. He forced himself to remain still, fully aware of the teeth by his soft flesh. The creature was not a zombie or he would have been bitten already. Using his knife now would result in a struggle he was not likely to win with the mouth already this close and him at a clear disadvantage due to his lack of vision in the complete darkness. He felt the thing press its face into his armpit, taking in his smell, then felt a lick over some of the dried-up blood on the face. He cursed softly and instinctively pushed the other away. “Don’t do that, dude.”

Expecting retaliation, he was surprised to hear a soft chuckle again. When he had pushed it off him, he had felt naked skin. As far as he was able to tell it was human skin tissue, not decaying rotting flesh or the inside out twisted musculature of those licker things they had encountered when Joseph had still been alive. He tried to talk to it. “Can you understand me? My name is Chris.” He paused. There was no reply, but he could see the glowing eyes continuing to follow him. He decided to prattle on, hoping it was working in his favor. “I was separated from my team. Do you…need help?”

He lost sight of the eyes again, but he was less surprised this time when the hot breath resurfaced in front of him. Close, very close. It was unnerving not to be able to see anything, but there was zero light this far down. He could only feel the closeness of the other by the warmth of the breath reaching him. When it opened its eyes they were only a couple inches away from his own. Other than the unnatural color they were definitely human. The intense gaze seemed to appraise him. It didn’t lick him again. He wished he could determine a gender as he felt foolish calling it “it” as there was intelligence in those eyes. Whatever this was, it was not a monster stalking the halls. Well, at least it was the most human monster he had encountered thus far.

Whatever the other being was looking for, it had seemed to make a decision. That’s when things went to hell. A screech filled the space before him and the red eyes darted away in a blink. In that precise moment the emergency lights miraculously flickered on. The subdued amber glow exposed another nightmare scene. It was hard to recognize the human elements in the thing before him that was covered in claws and teeth emanating from multiple points of a grotesquely misshapen body. The only thing separating himself from a swift death by said monstrosity was a definitely human male form displaying not just superhuman speed, but apparently also superhuman strength and healing ability as the naked body fearlessly attacked and tore apart the nightmare creature. In mere moments the claws and teeth were part of chunks of meat steaming on the ground with the head tossed to the side. Chris retched, but kept it together. He stared at his now blood-covered savior whose wounds were mending before his eyes.

Chris took in the naked, muscled body and light hair that fell to his shoulders. The man had an unnatural beauty about him. The blonde was lacking any shyness, his nudity on full display. Chris couldn’t help but notice the lower portion of the man’s body. He felt heat creeping into his face. Great Redfield, what a fantastic time to get an erection. The blonde’s feral grin told him his reaction had not gone unnoticed. 

Chris cleared his throat, still unsure how much the other understood him. He was undoubtedly powerful, having ripped the monster apart with his bare hands in front of him. He realized how lucky he had been that he had simply scoped him out in the darkness rather than make minced meat out of him. Joseph 2.0 was not an experience he wanted to have. The feral man’s defense of Chris indicated that he had not just spared the brunet, but apparently taken enough of a liking to look out for his safety. “Thank you?!” he called out. The blonde dropped to all fours and in a flash was by his side. Chris started to get used to his quick movements and managed not to get rattled. He hesitatingly petted the other man on his shoulders, hoping the gesture would please the nude man and continue to foster a friendly relationship. The man emitted a purrlike sound and rubbed his head against his side. Chris wasn’t sure if he was weirded out or strangely aroused; perhaps, being honest with himself, a little of both. However, having his new protector with him would definitely double his survival chances, plus he wasn’t going to leave the man-beast down here by himself. 

“Oh well,” he decided to continue talking. It was a little less creepy than the continued silence. “I guess we should try to make some headway. We were going to try to shut this station down and turn the self-destruction mode on. That’s still the mission, and with the emergency lights on I might be able to figure out our location. If we make it out of here, maybe I could find a place to help you too?” The blonde cocked his head as if he was listening. Again the eyes displayed some intelligence, but no sound emanated that indicated any understanding. He wasn’t actually sure if the blonde needed or wanted help, but he felt oddly responsible for him. Christ, Redfield, getting horny and treating this guy like a puppy. He was really batting a hundred here.

With a sigh, he turned toward the doorway the torn-up beast had appeared from. He had the idea that he needed to head down that direction. He kept the sheath and holster of his remaining weapons open in case he needed quick access and gestured to the blonde to follow him.

“Wouldn’t it be easier if I carry you since I know my way around here and can move a lot faster?” a rough, clearly not used to much practice, voice startled Chris so much that he actually let out a yelp. The blonde’s feral grin turned even wider, the blood splatter on his body and face making the white teeth stand out in contrast. 

“You – you can talk?” Chris stated the obvious.

“It appears so,” came an arrogant reply, although not issued unkindly. 

Chris tried to process it quickly – he had about a thousand questions for the man-beast beside him, but he had lost time already and not knowing the state of his team, he felt more delays could cost a life. He may have to swallow his dignity, but the blonde was right, it would be a better plan. There was one question he needed to have answered though, “What should I call you?”

The other hesitated, thinking for a moment. Chris wondered if he had forgotten his name, brainwashed perhaps, or if there was another reason why he would be loath to divulge the information. But then a reply came. “You can call me Wesker. That’s what people called me before …” Wesker turned quiet, and impatiently changed the topic. “Do you want to talk or do what you came here for?”

Chris nodded and awkwardly put his arms around the other man who scooped him up princess-style as if he was a featherweight, not a roughly 6-foot muscular guy. Dignity be damned, it had been the right decision as Wesker swiftly navigated through the tunnels. Chris could have never covered the same amount of ground in the same time, not to mention that Wesker seemed to have set a distinctive course. He appeared to have other heightened senses as well, often stopping or slightly altering direction, avoiding unseen enemies lurking in shadows and unopened doors. They only encountered a few zombies and one other frightful creature on their way that they were not able to circumnavigate. Each time Wesker quickly signaled Chris with a snarl to let go as he took care of the problem. Carnage clearly excited Wesker and Chris made a mental note to remember that while he was in his good graces, Wesker was also a formidable opponent and could not be underestimated. He thanked his lucky stars that he had, for some unknown reason, taken a liking to him and was helping him. 

They finally stopped in front of a door that seemed to lead into a large lab area. Wesker set him down. It was eerily silent other than their breathing. The door needed to be opened by an access code. Chris wished he had Jill with him. Her skills at dismantling locks were legendary. He approached the panel when Wesker pushed him gently aside, punching in a code, forcing the doors to open. Chris gave him another surprised stare. He really wanted to make it out of here alive with the blonde. He had a feeling there would be some interesting conversations if he had the chance. He spared another quick glance at the man’s body. Um, maybe more than conversations. Dammit, and here he was again, thinking about sex at the worst time possible, with someone who was not even fully human. Turning into a freaky pervert Chris, your sister would be so proud.

They stepped into the area together. For the first time Chris could sense a nervous energy in his companion as if he feared entering the space. He turned to him and spoke softly, “Wesker, if this place is making you uncomfortable you can wait outside the door. I have no intention of leaving you behind and I will come for you once I have activated the self-destruct sequence.” He showed him the gadget Jill had equipped each mission member with, prior to being dropped in the building. They had hoped for the best but prepped for the worst by assuming only one of them might make it. By giving each member the tool to connect with and disengage the red queen - as the semi-sentient computer system was called, based on their intel - they had maximized their chances of success. 

Wesker quickly assessed what Chris was showing him and nodded approvingly. Clearly he was familiar with technology, having used the keypad and not seeming at all puzzled by Jill’s device. His still rough voice replied stubbornly,” No. I … have bad memories of this place, but I will not leave you. You’re … the first person I have not had the desire to kill in a very long time. No one has ever offered to help me, or ask if I needed help, or not try to kill me right away.” He gave another of his feral smirks. “And you look too pretty for me to let die down here.”

Well, at least it looked like he knew now why Wesker had taken a liking to him. While a part of him was oddly elated to have been called “pretty” by the attractive part-human assassin who was now apparently flirting with him, another part was mildly panicked, and the brain portions that were not diverted to his groin were trying to focus on the job at hand. Job first, dealing with the hot guy later, Chris admonished himself. He scanned the clinically white room. The only color was from reddish-brown stains that marred multiple surfaces and floor spaces. One of the stains was a handprint, clearly identifying the smudges as dried-up blood. No bodies were present, alive or otherwise. The whole place had a creepy vibe. Some tanks were set up in the middle of the room. One was broken, the other two empty. Wesker, who had followed him closely through the room, looked distressed at the broken tank. On a hunch, Chris faced the blonde and asked quietly, “Yours?”

The blonde nodded and looked away. Chris shuddered, wondering what horrors the man had endured and for how long. That he had been mutated in some way had been clear from the start. He also had a pretty good idea where the smudges in the room came from. He decided not to ask about what happened to the bodies. Wesker could obviously be dangerous but was a victim as well. Chris wasn’t sure how, but he was determined to make sure he was taken care off if they got out of here and not hauled off to be further subjected to tests, be locked up, or terminated as if he was a BOW with no humanity left. He approached one of the computer terminals next to the tanks. The machine was still on. This should allow him to attach Jill’s device and initiate the self-destruct code. He would also be able to download any stored information onto the disc he carried with him. He saw a folder marked Project Wesker and shuddered involuntarily. 

“I was one of their scientists,” Wesker volunteered uncomfortably, startling Chris. He had risen from his position on all fours to stand and stare at the screen, his red eyes almost glowing. “I helped develop some of the viruses, but I drew the line at human experimentation. So I became one.” Wesker’s voice was still rough from lack of use and even though he spoke in a flat, detached tone, Chris was able to detect traces of anger, shame, and pain in the blonde’s voice. He didn’t know what to say to comfort the man, so he just offered a gentle hug. He held the man who first resisted stiffly, but then rested his head on his shoulder, crying so quietly that Chris couldn’t tell other than the wetness. The intimate feeling of the other’s body so close to his was distracting in other ways, but Chris was able to focus on consoling the man while using his other arm to complete the download and then attach the self-destruct device. The machine flickered, a shrill alarm pierced the stillness, and then a monotone voice called out a ten-minute sequence with a warning to leave the premises. 

Wesker immediately crouched back down, hissing a warning, “We will need to hurry. She will release all of the specimens.” That didn’t sound too comforting. He tucked the disc away and turned to the doorway when the lights went back out, with the countdown continuing eerily in the dark. “Fuck,” he swore, feeling slight panic rise. He didn’t have much time and unlike Wesker he was more or less helpless in the dark. He was actually glad to see the glowing eyes as he knew the other was still with him. He felt Wesker scoop him back up and didn’t even protest. The blonde was his only chance. 

It was eerie to have to completely depend on Wesker. He couldn’t see anything, but he heard noises that made his blood run cold. At one point he heard a scream that sounded human. He was both worried and hopeful as this would mean that some of his teammates were still alive, even if in grave danger. Wesker’s breathing had become harsher, as he had run through the dark with Chris in his arms for a good while. Then they entered through a door into a room that had natural sunlight filter through a broken window. Chris sighed in relief as his eyes adjusted, allowing him to feel more in control. Wesker dropped him gently, shielding his own eyes, appearing in pain.

Chris knelt beside him. “Are you ok?”

The blonde mumbled, “Light sensitive.” He didn’t leave but now he was at Chris’s mercy as he appeared unable to see in the light without immense pain. Chris remembered he had worn his sunglasses on the helicopter ride over. He searched his pocket and found that miraculously they were still unbroken. “This should help,” he told Wesker as he carefully, as not to startle his companion, placed the glasses on his head. The man purred in gratitude, repeating his rubbing head gesture he seemed fond off. 

“Chris?” a loud, startled voice interrupted the moment. Chris looked up to see Jill, supporting Foster who was injured, staring at him in disbelief, just a few feet away. Wesker growled, and Chris placed his hand on his shoulder, hoping to control the blonde. This was the moment of truth – if he had any hope of taking Wesker back with him he would need to be able to keep him from harming others. This also meant he would have to shoot him if he went after Jill – something he absolutely would hate to have to resort to. Wesker trembled, his red eyes shining through the glasses as he kept glancing up to the brunette, looking at him for direction. “She’s my friend. They are my teammates. Do not harm them.” Wesker continued to growl, placing his body protectively in front of the man’s body, but he stayed put. 

Jill and Foster gaped, the sight before them surreal. Here was Chris whose radio contact had ceased over an hour ago after they had heard Joseph’s death cries and Chris in panic mode. Not only that but based on the continuing countdown – with 3 minutes left they would need to hurry and pray Brad was there with the helicopter – Chris had to have been the one who had accomplished access to the mainframe and knocking out the Red Queen. However, the most startling revelation was the naked man in front of the brunette who was growling at them like a dog, covered in dry blood, and wearing Chris’s sunglasses. Jill couldn’t help it, she burst out with laughter, having all the men stare at her. “I’m sorry,” she choked out, “but you really know how to pick them. How in the hell do you find a date in the bowls of Umbrella?” 

The mysterious blonde gifted her a feral smile, Chris turned beet-red, and Foster groaned, making a good point, “Can we get out of here first please? I mean, congrats Redfield, but we have just a couple minutes to make it to the rooftop, and I don’t walk so well right now.”

Chris looked at Wesker who groaned displeased, and even though Chris couldn’t tell due to the glasses, he was sure he was rolling his eyes. Within seconds a startled and loudly protesting Foster was carried by Wesker, while Chris and Jill hurried after the unnaturally quick blonde. Jill couldn’t help grinning as they jogged up to the helicopter site on the roof. They had less than 60 seconds, but it appeared they would make it. Wesker had already deposited Foster into the copter, with Brad looking extremely uncomfortable at the strange man when Jill and Chris joined them. 

Jill sat next to Foster, allowing Chris and the blonde to sit together on the other side. As the helicopter lifted away, Chris grabbed one of the blankets on board to cover Wesker up somewhat. He figured the man didn’t have to expose himself to every person he met, plus he was feeling a little jealous. He couldn’t even finish the thought when Wesker suddenly leaned forward and kissed him passionately, sucking his tongue into his mouth as if he was a hoover. Chris groaned, returning to a lovely shade of tomato, and gently pushing the blonde back, speaking softly, “Not here. Later.” Jill was snorting with renewed laughter, but thankfully Foster had passed out, leaving Chris a little less embarrassed. Below them a huge explosion rocked the helicopter, but they had enough distance to safely continue in their escape to base.


	2. Covering All Bases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Wesker be able to stay with Chris? A candid conversation with Burton will hold the key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be forewarned: This chapter will get hot and heavy at the end.

Chapter 2: Covering All Bases

Wesker was disappointed that Chris was not going to have sex with him in the helicopter. He didn’t care about anyone else, his sole focus on the man he had protected in the underground facility. However, clearly Chris was not going to indulge in that much PDA. He was mollified when Chris allowed him to at least snuggle close. The sunglasses helped shade his eyes from the bright light outside and even though he didn’t need it, he appreciated the gesture of being covered up. He liked that Chris was taking care of him, returning the favor of protecting him. Plus, he was pleased to know that Chris may have stopped his advances, but based on his reaction, had liked it just fine. He had felt the twitch in the man’s pants and at least received a promise of later. He would love to see what was under the uniform. 

Chris was stroking Wesker’s back who seemed half-asleep, leaning into him. He explained to Jill what had happened when they had been separated, and Jill shared her experiences with Foster while they had been apart. They had lost contact to the others but had found evidence that they likely hadn’t made it very far alive. “Chris,” the young woman now more serious, “what are you going to do about him?” She gave a pointed look at the currently peaceful Wesker. 

Chris sighed. “I want him to stay with me. I mean, I get he could be dangerous, but he is human – well, at least mostly. He saved me down there and he didn’t have a choice in what he is now. I will talk to Barry. I will assume full responsibility.” He looked determined, with the stubborn Redfield look that Jill knew only too well. She looked at the blonde. He was undoubtedly attractive and very attached to Chris. Looking through the files would give her an idea what capabilities he harbored in his deceptively human body. Based on Chris’s summary he was a formidable force. She had known Chris for a long time. She could tell the blonde wasn’t the only one who had taken an intense liking to the other. Chris seemed quite infatuated himself. For his sake she hoped this would work out. Chris had been in the fight against BOWs for a while now and had taken many personal sacrifices. Having someone in his life, with the power to protect him, was not a bad thing. Yet at this point Wesker was definitely a risk. 

They had radioed ahead to base, and Chris had quietly spoken with Barry Burton, their superior, apprising him of the situation. Barry and Chris were close, the older man had been a champion of Chris since the Air Force days. He was leery of keeping a BOW in their midst, no matter how human. Chris was honest and didn’t omit the possible danger Wesker could present, but he also pleaded convincingly he’d be given a chance. Burton asked to speak with Jill, trying to get a second opinion. Finally, he agreed to see Wesker in person before making a decision. 

Chris knew this was the best possible scenario and hoped his luck would hold out and Wesker would be allowed to stay in his care. He wasn’t sure why he was so attached to the blonde. Granted, he had always had a weak spot for protecting others and he supposed the blonde’s looks didn’t hurt. If he was completely honest, the feral nature kind of was a turn-on too. It had been quite a while since he had been in an intimate relationship, but he knew he wanted to have sex with Wesker in the worst way. He was embarrassed by feeling like a horny teenager, but now that the blonde was practically in his lap and they were out of immediate danger it was difficult to keep his thoughts from wandering to bedroom scenarios. However, they would definitely need a shower first, Wesker still covered in dried up blood from his earlier battles, and Chris not exactly fresh as a daisy himself.

When they landed, they were escorted to Burton’s office, while Foster was taken to the infirmary. The armed men, many who had been trained under Chris himself, were leery of the tall blonde who emitted a feeling of barely contained aggression. His body drenched in blood stains and only covered by a blanket and sunglasses wasn’t exactly normal, plus they were very well aware that he had returned with the surviving team members from an Umbrella facility. It was their loyalty and trust in their captain that held their weapons at bay, despite the occasional growl from the blonde who was pasted to Chris, who in turn whispered soothing words to the stranger. Jill was called in first, leaving Chris alone with Wesker for the first time since they had escaped. Their armed entourage was posted outside the small waiting room, giving them a little privacy.

Chris ran his fingers tentatively through the man’s long, straight hair. Wesker was back to being more or less perched on his lap, apparently a position he enjoyed. His head rested against the brunette’s shoulder, his glowing eyes staring directly through the glasses at his own hazel ones. “I will not betray you, Chris. I could be an asset to your command if you let me. I have plenty of reasons to go after Umbrella myself, and despite my current state, I still have my faculties mostly together.” The man spoke quietly and earnestly, showing he was very aware of their situation. Chris sighed. Wesker brought his mouth close again, touching his lips before starting to nibble at his trembling lower lip, flicking the tip of his tongue against the sensitive flesh. Wesker would definitely be an asset in the field, but he would likely be the death of him now. The blonde was like pure temptation to him, and Chris felt himself unable, or at the very least unwilling, to stop his advances. He reciprocated the kiss and slipped a hand under the blanket covering him to discover a hardened member that welcomed his grip. 

“Redfield,” a commanding voice called from the door that had opened, unnoticed by either of the men engaged with each other. Jill stood in front of Chris, having obviously gotten more than an eyeful. She was slightly flushed, but simultaneously couldn’t wipe her grin of her face. Chris couldn’t even meet her eyes and swiftly removed his hand from the hard member he’d been stroking, much to the visible and audible dismay of Wesker. Clearly the blonde’s filter was non-existent. 

Burton was more than surprised. Valentine had indicated that Redfield and his “find” were getting very close, very quickly. However, Barry had not expected his longtime friend and usually extremely professional captain to be making out with the BOW in question in the waiting room. As leery as he was of the whole situation, he couldn’t help but feel a little soft spot for Chris who had given up much of his private life to take care of his sister before he was legally an adult and then to defend his country from horrific threats. He could count the times he had seen Chris with a date on one hand, and he had never seen him this interested. The blonde he was wearing on his lap was a good-looking guy, giving off some strange vibes with his sunglasses and barely covered, muscular pale body. 

He continued, “if you two lovebirds could spare a minute, I need you in my office.” He stepped back inside his office. He turned off the main light switch to rely simply on his desk lamp having learned from Jill that Wesker displayed light sensitivity, hence the glasses. 

Chris felt like his face was on fire. Jill wished him good luck, threw a last curious glance at Wesker, and left the room. Chris made sure to press down his renewed erection and begged the blonde quietly to behave. “I really want this to work out Wesker. Please follow my lead and try not to either eat the guy or give him a peep show.” His cuddle buddy grinned widely at his comment, briefly opening the blanket and swinging his own, definitely still hard, dick suggestively in his general direction before grabbing the blanket and chastely covering himself until he looked semi-respectable. Chris groaned. Great, he would definitely have a boner entering Barry’s office now. Well, time to take the bull by the horns.

Wesker immediately noticed that the man in charge had been considerate enough to dim the lights. He wasn’t used to people looking out for him and he was pleased that he was not treated like the animal his previous colleagues had tried to turn him into; or for that matter like the abused child he had been under Spencer’s tutelage before that. For the first time he had the chance to perhaps forge his own path, although he intellectually understood the reservations he was going to face. The man, Burton as he recalled from the conversation between Chris and Jill earlier, was older but in good shape. He was watching him, assessing him. Wesker removed his sunglasses to see what reaction his red eyes would yield. The man barely blinked but nodded to himself. Clearly the woman named Jill had clued him in to his peculiarities beforehand. His Chris looked nervous but had taken a seat in front of Burton’s desk and patted the one next to him to get Wesker to join him. Gracefully he slunk into the comfortable armchair, his eyes never leaving the superior.

Burton didn’t break eye contact either but addressed Chris. He asked the younger man to give his report of the mission and listened thoughtfully. Wesker sat impassively, his face a stone mask, only the flicker of the red eyes indicating any thought process. Chris had addressed Burton as sir throughout his report, but that changed when he added his private input after the official one, changing to the familiar to talk man to man, not captain to superior. He spoke softly, “Look Barry, I know this is a risk and highly … irregular. You already know I have feelings for him, and I am therefore probably not as impartial as I should be. But listen, for starters we cannot dismiss him as just a BOW. He’s smart, he’s still human to a degree, and he was experimented on without his consent. If we hurt people like him, we are no better than Umbrella. Also, his capabilities could be a real asset to us. He fully understands what’s at stake here and I think he’s willing to work under me.” Wesker, who had remained statuesque throughout the speech as if he wasn’t the object of the discussion started chuckling. He earned himself a death stare from a quickly reddening again Chris who realized instantly how the blonde had twisted his wording.

Barry mulled it over as he considered his words and their interactions. He addressed the blonde directly, and while he made certain by his tone that the man understood he was serious, his words weren’t without mirth, “Besides innuendo at Chris’s expense, is there anything you would like to say for yourself?”

Wesker nodded. When he spoke, he sounded eloquent and educated, with the hint of arrogance Chris had noticed during their first exchange at the facility where they had met. “I know I am different. I’ve been raised and then forced to be different, but you will uncover my history in those files Chris copied and retrieved and I have no desire to dwell on unpleasant memories. I don’t know if my current biology will make me completely safe around regular humans, but I am confident that my attachment to Chris will make it safe to place me directly under his command. In addition of my physical attributes I can offer knowledge regarding the man Spencer, which I am sure is of interest to you. I want to be given a chance to make my own decisions for once in my life.” A hint of bitterness laced those last words. 

As animalistic as Wesker seemed on the outside, his intellect was clearly much sharper than he was given credit for. Barry had the sneaking suspicion that the man may even be smarter than he let on now. He couldn’t possibly just lock him up. Technically he had committed no crime, as the deaths of the Umbrella personnel could be chalked up to self-defense. Plus, he agreed that he was potentially a serious asset. Lastly, the affection between the men was hard to dismiss, and he was loath to deny Chris a chance at well-deserved happiness. Still, caution was advised. “Well, you are welcome to join us on a provisionary basis. I will have identification made for you. You should probably shop for some apparel.” He glanced meaningfully at Chris who just gave up on maintaining a normal skin color. “I will give both of you a week of leave to give you a chance to … bond.” Chris was going to protest but decided to just shut up, considering he was still horny as hell, and Barry was going to allow Wesker to stay with him and become part of the team. “Dismissed.” Barry fought really hard not to laugh when Chris looked like he was stuck between excitement and panic. Still, to his credit he got up and saluted, Wesker following him obediently without another word, but a slight grin. 

On the way to Chris’s jeep, which was parked in the underground lot close to the offices, many a strange look was thrown their way. Chris pointedly ignored the onlookers and Wesker didn’t care to begin with. They settled into the vehicle and Chris broke several speed limits, to the amusement of the blonde. His apartment complex was well-kept, but luckily without a doorman; it was also late, which proved to not just be beneficial for Wesker’s eye sight but also for the need to avoid nosy neighbors. Chris’s apartment was more spacious than what you would expect of a single soldier as it was a two-bedroom. This was a concession he made for Claire because he loved when she stayed with him when she was in town. They didn’t have as much time to catch up with one another anymore, her going to college and him working a lot. The two bedrooms hadn’t been a significant price hitch and it didn’t hurt to have a larger master bedroom and bathroom. Now he was especially glad for the extra room, as he would need the space if the blonde was going to be a permanent fixture. He led him to his bathroom as there was nothing happening until those blood stains were gone.

Chris realized too late that a shower also meant nudity – in a confined space with no one to stop Wesker from being frisky. Well, he had a feeling this shower experience would not just focus on getting clean. Wesker seemed to love the hot shower, sensuously coating himself with the liquid soap provided by Chris, fully aware of the stares he was getting. Chris almost tore his own clothes off, hesitating only for a brief moment before he joined the blonde under the scalding water. Before he had a chance to start cleaning himself Wesker’s hands had taken over the job. Chris moaned out loud as the other man soaped his pecs, slowly gliding down the six-pack and then sliding over his erection, touching the man in this way for the first time. 

Chris couldn’t help himself, all his pent-up sexual tension rising to the top. He roughly grabbed Wesker and kissed him passionately as he coarsely massaged the man’s muscled backside. His butt was firm and smooth, feeling glorious in his hands. When their erections touched and started rubbing together both started to moan into each other’s mouth. Fuck, this was hot. 

Wesker made a keening sound that reminded him of an animal in heat, turning him on even more. Chris was unsure if he would allow him to top, which was his natural inclination. He knew he had a large dick, and he wasn’t sure whether Wesker was willing to submit to him that way. However, his worries were quickly dispelled when the blonde turned around on his own volition, roughly grinding the crack of his ass against his now rock-hard cock. “Fuck me,” was all Wesker had to say. Chris reached for the small lube bottle hidden behind the shampoo and conditioner. He applied the lube quickly and vigorously to his own dick, then sliding a greased-up finger into Wesker who immediately bent over more as he was stretching his spine to show he was ready to be mounted. Wesker hissed, “I’m good with some pain, just stick it in. I’ll stretch quickly.”

Chris moaned, unable to hold back any longer. He pushed his head past the tight muscle, sliding in smoothly and steadily into the tight, oh fuck, so fucking tight passage. Wesker was making more delicious sounds, somewhere between a whimper, a moan, and a scream. He wiggled his butt and clenched and unclenched, making Chris feel incredible. Due to his length and girth no one had ever taken him this quickly and eagerly. He tentatively increased the speed and force of his strokes to gauge what the blonde was able to take. But the harder and deeper, the more Wesker seemed to be turned on, pushing his behind against him and wiggling it suggestively until Chris was buried balls-deep and thrusting in him as hard as he could. They both made enough noise to make Chris simultaneously appreciate the thick walls in the building yet worried that his neighbors may still be getting an earful. Not that he was intending to stop now. The water was still splashing over their heated bodies, mingling with their sweat. Chris reached around to find that the blonde was definitely enjoying what he was doing, oozing precum and obediently rubbing his dick against the hand that was feeling him up. 

Chris thought about how powerful Wesker was, how easily he had bested the horrifying monsters in the underground facility without fear or hesitation, and yet how submissive he was to him in this moment, letting him take him roughly. The knowledge coupled with the physical sensations pushed him over the edge. His cock was embedded deeply when he felt himself jerk, reaching his zenith explosively, filling the blonde with a copious amount of cum. He felt some of it trickle out his hole, dripping onto their balls as he was still spasming and cumming. Wesker released his own seed into Chris’s hand that was stroking him steadily. Chris sucked and kissed the neck and back before him as grew slack, still impaling his partner. He almost blacked out but forced himself to weakly withdraw. Wesker made a panting noise, followed by a whine, then turned around to pin him against the wall and cleaning his cock and balls off with his mouth. Chris was pretty sure this was the hottest fuck of his life, and he barely could contain his bliss, making some whimpering noises himself as his still super-sensitive dick was licked clean. Wesker smiled up at him, the red eyes with dark pupils blown wide, and a toothy grin that still contained his dick stretched out on his tongue, glistening wet and raw. Fuck, how did he get so lucky?


	3. Side Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you pick your man up in an Umbrella Research Facility you should expect some quirks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say I was inspired by my own pet care. ;)

Chapter 3: Side Effects

After finally turning the shower off Chris barely found the strength to make it to his bedroom. Now he was cuddled up against the blonde in his bed and simply enjoyed inhaling the smell of his shampoo in the other man’s soft hair. He assumed Wesker was asleep, although his snores sounded more like growls. He admired the flawless, pale skin. He had placed an extra pair of sunglasses on the nightstand. Wesker seemed to prefer wearing them, even in the dark, although he had taken them off during the shower and was sleeping without them. The only hair, other than on his head, that Wesker was sporting was a small patch leading up to his equally pale, smooth and uncircumcised cock. It confirmed that Wesker was a natural blonde. He wasn’t sure if the man shaved, had naturally minimal hair growth, or if it was a side effect of his mutations. He was favoring the last two theories, given that he doubted he had been equipped with a razor.

Chris had slept with men before, as well as women. He was a kind and warm man, but he had little time outside of work and preferred to be in control when it came to sex. Coupled with a large endowment it had made relationships rather complicated. This one would bring a different set of complications. Clearly Wesker was very willing to please Chris however he chose, equipment size more of a turn-on than turn-off for him. However, he had little inkling what behaviors he was to expect from the man. He was intelligent, yes, but clearly some animal instincts were overriding his system as well. This was confirmed when he woke up, having fallen asleep next to the warm body. Wesker had slipped from his arms and when Chris got up to search for him, he found the blonde man calmly peeing on the corner of his dining room table. Chris was thankful for tile floors and didn’t quite know how to react. He had the image of a rolled-up newspaper in his head, but he didn’t think whacking the blonde was the way to fix this. Puppy pads? He groaned. No.

“Um, Wesker?” The red eyes focused on him as the yellow stream ceased. “So, I do have a bathroom for you to use…”  
Wesker looked at him, and he could tell the blonde was torn between shame – clearly recognizing that he was behaving inappropriately – and some strong urge. Finally, he bashfully replied, “I know, but I … I need to mark my territory.”  
Chris had already suspected what was going on here and was feverishly looking for a bearable solution. “I do have a potted plant on the balcony?”  
That seemed to work as a compromise, Chris relieved that his furniture would be spared, and Wesker happy to have a place where he could relieve himself in the way his instincts forced him too. Chris just figured he would need a lot of replacement plants in his future and perhaps a strong plastic liner. Well, his local garden store carried a large supply of ficus trees of varying sizes. Those were affordable and hardy. Perhaps some cat litter to contain any odors. Fantastic, he had gotten himself a boyfriend and a pet all in one. 

“Are there any other … things I should look out for?” Chris asked, not wanting the other man to feel even more self-conscious but hoping to prepare for any other unusual quirks. 

Wesker winced unhappily. “I really don’t know. I haven’t been this way for very long. I was able to escape my confinement and – let’s say treatment – only a short time before your team arrived. I do have a lack of need for a lot of sleep or food. And to be fair, you should probably be slow to have me around a large group of people unless we are on a mission where I can channel my aggression into killing something. My protective instincts around you are very high. Unfortunately, I think that’s what strengthens my other instincts as well. Do you have paper towels?”

Chris retrieved a roll and his garbage can from the kitchen, along with some floor cleaner. They mopped the mess up together. Wesker looking contrite and Chris comforting him, understanding that the man couldn’t really help himself. There were so many more questions he had, but truth be told, unlike Wesker he needed sleep and he was still tired. They retreated back to the bedroom and once he had a blonde back in his arms he found that he really didn’t care that much if he was going to be a little more eccentric than the average human.

The next time he woke up, it was to sunshine and a much more pleasant surprise. Apparently Wesker knew how to cook. The smell of fresh coffee, pancakes, and bacon lured the brunette into the kitchen after he put on his boxers and a t-shirt. Wesker had found some hair gel in his bathroom and slicked his hair back. The sunglasses were on his face and he wore Chris’s “Kiss the Cook” apron Claire had once given him as a gag gift. Plates sat on his table, together with silverware and paper towels as napkins. Chris let his gaze linger on the man’s perfect pale orbs beneath the apron string before he sat down and took a gulp of the coffee. It was amazing. When Chris prepared a meal it usually ended up with a distinct char flavor, best described by Claire as ‘burnt beyond human recognition.’ When Wesker cooked, it resembled a professional kitchen. Everything was clean and put away and the food was delicious. Chris was on his second pancake when he noticed that Wesker wasn’t eating, simply watching him with a satisfied grin. He remembered that Wesker said he didn’t need as much sleep or food, but he felt guilty shuffling it in by himself. He swallowed. “I would love it, if you had some too. It is so good by the way. Thank you!”

“My pleasure,” Wesker replied, chuckling. He refilled Chris’s coffee and poured himself a cup. He placed a small pancake and a single slice of bacon on his own plate to please Chris and nibbled slowly on the food, his eyes still on his mate. Things were going exceedingly well when the front door opened and an excited female voice called out, “Chris, I got no exams this week, and I can stay for the weekend!”

Wesker immediately growled menacingly and would have used his super speed and strength to make Chris the only surviving Redfield if Chris didn’t immediately shout a panicked, “No, Wesker. Down!” Fuck, Chris mentally facepalmed himself. He would really need to work on the whole don’t-treat-your-boyfriend-like-a-dog thing. At least it worked as Wesker positioned himself defensively in front of Chris, looking somewhat ridiculous with the apron. However, between the growl and aggression rolling off in waves, he wasn’t quite a sight to laugh at.

Claire stepped into the kitchen, alarmed by the shouting. She had her gun out, a gift from Chris who had taught her how to defend herself before she had left high school. She didn’t even know where to start when she discovered a semi-naked madman shielding her brother in the apron she had gifted Chris. Chris had turned beet-red and was stroking the other man’s back while shrugging apologetically at Claire. “I can explain.”

Before Claire could master a response the blonde guy moved at lightning speed. She felt a sharp pain at her wrist, the gun flying out of her hand. The blonde was back by Chris’s side, simply having disarmed her without any further harm. Chris wasn’t sure if he should chastise the man for going after his sister despite his command to stay down, or if he should feel relief that Wesker had simply disarmed the young woman that to him was a stranger with a weapon threatening his ‘mate’ as he was seemingly fond of calling Chris. Wesker sniffed, his nostrils widening, then relaxing as he stated, “Oh, she’s your sister.”

Both Chris and Claire exclaimed in unison, “How did you know that?”

Wesker smiled slyly. “I can smell it on you. You’re definitely related, and I can rule out mother or daughter, so…” He wisely decided not to add that he could also tell that Claire was about to have her period, or that Chris had currently a sour smell that meant he was nervous, not to mention in need of a shower. Probably would freak them out if he got into detail about his olfactory talents. 

Chris rolled his eyes. Great, bloodhound then. Claire, still not sure what to make of this, pulled up another chair at the breakfast nook as Wesker had seemingly let his guard down and resumed pancake duty, putting out another cup and plate for Claire as if this was completely normal. Claire muttered an automatic, “Thanks.” She didn’t quite know what else to say, and just looked at her still blushing brother who introduced the creepy man. “Um, Claire, this is Wesker. My, well, my boyfriend.”

Claire took a big gulp of the hot liquid said boyfriend had poured for her. She was processing the news, letting out a teeny smile. “Chris, that’s – that’s great, but he seems a little…different?”

Wesker plopped a couple fresh pancakes on her plate and moved the syrup bottle closer to her setting, as if they weren’t discussing him at all. 

Chris just shrugged. “I found, I mean, I met him in a testing facility. He’s had a rough time. But he’s really great when you get to know him?!”

Wesker gave her his best smile, which unfortunately also had a shark-like quality. Still, she had to admit he was attractive and clearly very devoted to her brother. She knew Chris didn’t really care about gender when it came to dating, but he also rarely seemed to get together with someone, leave alone get serious. So she was definitely a little surprised seeing him clearly infatuated with the strange man serving her pancakes after attacking her like a trained watchdog. Based on his state of undress she was pretty sure this wasn’t a platonic relationship.

“How long have you been seeing each other?”

Chris turned even redder. “I, um, I know him for a couple days.”

Now Claire really couldn’t help herself, she just burst out laughing. For years her brother had lived like a monk and now he was shagging up with the strangest guy possible that he had sex with after less than a week. She tried to pull herself together. “Seems intense.” She giggled. “Is he naked and wearing sunglasses all the time?”

Chris sighed in frustration. He glared at Wesker who seemed amused with the whole exchange and just listened in quietly. “Yes, pretty much. Although we will need to get a couple outfits as we will work together.” Of course mall shopping should prove a challenge, given that Wesker and crowds could spell possible disaster.

Claire had to admit that sounded not all that bad. If Wesker was this protective it would give her some peace of mind regarding her brother’s safety. After all, Chris’s job was anything but clear of danger. She did have to admit, his new boyfriend could at least cook. Definitely better than the charcoal hockey pucks Chris produced whenever he attempted anything in a pan. She was glad though that Wesker wore the apron. It was uncomfortable for her as it was, seeing him half-nakedly staring at them, listening to their current exchange, debating what things they would need before they were going to work together.

She looked at Chris who shifted attention back to her and shrugged apologetically. Wesker was putzing around more in the kitchen and Chris whispered, “I know it’s weird, Claire. But, God help me, I really like the guy. I am still getting to know him and all his … idiosyncrasies. I am so sorry that I didn’t tell you, but it all happened so fast. I am going to be responsible for him for a while. Oh – and don’t go out on the balcony. Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

Claire sighed. She had looked forward to spending the weekend chilling with Chris, but this would be a little more complicated. Oh well, not like Chris hadn’t made sacrifices for her. She put on a brave smile, “Well, I certainly like shopping. Maybe I can help?”

Chris smiled in appreciation of his sister’s acceptance. Wesker looked a little displeased, although more likely by the idea of having to shop for and subsequently wear clothing. He had explained to Chris that his skin was very sensitive, probably due to his genetic modifications, and clothing irritated it and made him itchy. However, Chris had patiently pointed out that clothing in public with other people was a requirement and they compromised on Wesker wearing it on any outings to base and missions but would be allowed to remain nude at home. Honestly, Chris wasn’t to put out with the solution. He loved staring at Wesker’s pale muscular body. Although he had to admit he hadn’t thought through the whole thing, given that he did at times have house guests. 

Claire caught the silent exchange of glances between the men and decided to take the tension out of the ‘let’s get Wesker dressed’ project. “Tell you what guys, how about we take a measuring tape, get your measurements and I will shop for you. That way you owe me, and based on breakfast, maybe Chris can get some groceries and you can repay me with a fabulous dinner?” Chris furtively glanced at Wesker who seemed to think the preposition over and then gifted Claire with a small, relieved smile. “Sure. I would appreciate that.”

Wesker was actually thrilled. He liked cooking, he wouldn’t have to wear some of Chris’s clothes which wouldn’t fit him to go to the dreaded mall where he would likely have a freak-out, plus it would give him more alone time with Chris. He purred and rubbed his head against Chris’s shoulder, garnering him a raised eyebrow and eyeroll from Claire. “Come on guys, at least wait until I’m gone.”

After taking the needed measurements and getting a better picture of Wesker's likes and dislikes in terms of style and color, Claire headed out. Claire had barely closed the door before Wesker pinned Chris against a wall, rubbing himself against the man. Great, the man was definitely horny again. Oh well, groceries could wait.


	4. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title gives it pretty much away. Smut. Some feels.

Chapter 4: Alone Time

By the end of the weekend Chris could make a couple statements with absolute certainty. One, his sister was the best sister anyone could have. Two, Wesker was possibly the most insatiable male he had ever met. He was able to limit their ‘activities’ to times when Claire was out or asleep, but the intensity and frequency of their physical interactions left him often exhausted. He caught up to sleep when watching movies with Claire and Wesker on the couch, deeming it safe at this point to let his boyfriend unsupervised around his sister.

Luckily Claire put up with Chris and his horny, creepy boyfriend without much of a fuss, and seemed to enjoy spending time with the two. Truth be told, despite the fact that Wesker was mostly nude (although Chris insisted he cover himself with a blanket, towel, or the apron when around his little sister), he had a knack for bringing a smile to Chris’s face. It had been a long time since Claire had seen her brother this happy. He sometimes threw little glances at the blonde when he thought she wasn’t looking, and she could tell he had it bad. It was nice. 

She was pleased that she had found clothes for Wesker that fit well and pleased his ‘color’ palette (in other words, black, black, and more black). She had solely selected cotton or silk garments, assuming it would be more acceptable and less irritating than synthetic fibers. Although she did splurge a little – again, it’s not like Chris hadn’t made a ton of sacrifices for her during the years – and spent some money on leather pants and a jacket for Wesker as well. The crimson red on Chris’s cheeks and pleased growl from Wesker had made it well worth the purchase. She wondered how much ribbing he would receive at work. She had a hard time picturing Wesker completely controlling himself around others. When she headed back to school on Sunday night she gave Chris a peck on the cheek and whispered, “I like him Chris. I think he’s a keeper.” She winked and Chris smiled shyly, the usual blush on his cheeks. She knew her brother well enough to know that her approval was important to him. Wesker stood silently in the background, observing as usual. He nodded his head politely, and added with a small smirk, “I approve of you too, Claire.” He guessed he had forgotten to mention that his auditory skills matched his visual and olfactory ones. He couldn’t say that he was unhappy by bringing the look of surprise back to the Redfield’s faces. Pleased with himself, he slinked away to the bedroom, hoping for another mounting by his mate once his sister departed.

Chris leaned his forehead against the front door once he closed it. He had to stop underestimating Wesker’s abilities. He thanked his lucky stars for having been the one to have found Wesker and that he had attached himself to Chris. If Wesker would have become a weapon in their enemies’ hands his anti-bioterrorism units would be in deep trouble. He wasn’t just a B.O.W., he was intelligent and could plan his moves accordingly. He felt his member twitch at the thought of Wesker’s other ‘abilities.’ 

Considering the suspicious quiet in the apartment he had a pretty good idea what Wesker was up to. Chris wondered if he would need to start taking supplements to keep up with the blonde’s libido. His suspicions were confirmed as he opened his bedroom door. Wesker was on all fourths on top of his bed, his delightful rump in the air, pointed at Chris. Wesker’s spread legs and the lube dripping from between his cheeks made his intentions very clear, even before the butt wiggle and scrumptious noises, enticing his mate to join him. Chris felt like he could breathe Wesker’s scent in the very air of his spacious bedroom. He wondered for a moment if Wesker had some sort of pheromonal ability but then decided he didn’t care and quickly shed his clothes and climbed onto the mattress. 

Heat rolled off Wesker’s nude body. Chris, close enough to caress the pale flesh before him, moaned with need and slipped his hand between the cheeks, exploring the cleft. The man arched his back and pushed his behind even closer to him, panting excitedly. Normally more into foreplay, Chris was unable to form much of a coherent thought and simply felt himself drawn to the slippery opening. His dick was already rock-hard and he pushed it in with a smooth stroke, eliciting more sounds of animalistic pleasure that were matched with his own moans. They were thrusting from both sides as he pushed into the blonde who impaled himself with vigor on his dick, urgently rocking back and forth. Grunting with urgency, their sweat intermingling between their bodies, they reached their climax quickly. As Wesker’s passage tightened from his release, Chris felt himself lose it, pumping his seed in as he was pressed so hard against Wesker that his tight balls were resting against the very opening he was thrust into. He let his body move forward and leaned into Wesker’s back as he basked in the afterglow. 

 

When they separated the blonde turned around and started cleaning the spent brunet with his mouth and tongue, another habit he seemed in need of following after every time they had sex. He made sure his genitals were clean first, but then often also licked other sweaty portions of his body, like a cat cleaning its young. Chris just relaxed and enjoyed the sensations, occasionally trembling from the pleasant, erotic feeling of the tongue on his body. He gently petted Wesker and tousled his hair. He loved touching the other man. Wesker purred loudly and rubbed against his body. He could tell he was not a man who had experienced affection in spades. He appreciated all the affection he received from Chris and was always vocal about his appreciation. Finally satisfied with the cleaning job he had provided for his lover, Wesker curled up next to him. 

Chris had a few short-lived relationships before, but never one where he felt this close. It was nice to have someone. He was used to feeling lonely and he hated being alone, just thinking about the terrible things he had seen whilst laying in the dark. The strong heartbeat next to him was comforting and lulling him to sleep. They had three more days before they would have to go back to work. He was nervous about the prospect, but also excited. 

The next couple days passed quickly. He enjoyed Wesker’s culinary skills, cleaned the potted plant on the balcony twice a day (and made sure to cover it generously with cat litter each time – no need to have the neighbors question the rather pungent smell otherwise), had sex at least twice a day (rethinking those supplements …), but also talking quite a bit with Wesker, trying to get to know him more. The blonde enjoyed much more hearing about Chris growing up, his likes, and dislikes than he cared sharing his own experiences. At first he refused, saying Chris could just read his file or let Jill fill him in who currently had the notes in her position. Chris countered, saying he’d rather hear Wesker tell his own story than read it in some damn clinical file some assholes wrote who didn’t give a shit about Wesker when they forced him into becoming a human experiment. Wesker sighed, then agreed. 

When he had finished with a cliff notes version of his childhood under Lord Spencer’s ‘tutelage’ and his subsequent experiences Chris felt such a seething sense of hatred for that piece of human excrement that even if it wasn’t part of his job to go after Spencer, he would have made it a personal goal of his to end that miserable man’s life. It was a miracle that there was any humanity left to Wesker, who had seemingly been groomed to be but a tool for a megalomaniac with too much power and money. Chris didn’t want to let his lover know how deeply he had been affected, but in the end was unable to hide a few of his tears that had leaked from his eyes despite his best efforts. Wesker was immensely protective of him, and Chris wished he had the power to go back in time to protect Wesker when he had needed it so badly and no one had provided it for him.

Wesker was touched when he saw the tears Chris tried to hide from him. He wasn’t used to have someone who cared for him. He certainly wasn’t expecting it at this stage of his life, when he wasn’t even fully human anymore. He leaned in to kiss Chris softly on the lips. He wasn’t always good with words, but he hoped to convey with the gesture how much Chris caring about him meant to him. Chris returned the kiss with one of his own; it was a sweet kiss, full of tenderness. They ended up making love once more, but this time it was gentle, much unlike their usual passion-filled rutting. They brought each other to completion without actual penetration, simply rubbing their bodies and swollen manhoods against each other before their emissions coated their bellies, a few soft gasps all that was heard in the dark.

The next morning Chris decided to try his best to surprise Wesker and managed to get up before him, only half-burning toast and producing a coffee-like substance that didn’t induce gagging. Wesker chuckled, appreciating the gesture, bravely consuming a slice and sipping on a cup to please Chris. This was their last free day before returning to the station. To be honest, Chris was surprised that Jill had not called or visited during this week. He knew she was likely concerned about his safety and knowing that she was reading Wesker’s history made him feel nervous. He didn’t know that Barry had specifically asked Jill to let Chris be this week. He had actually made it an order, much to her chagrin and protest. 

Barry himself hoped that his instincts had been solid. He hadn’t heard from Chris since he had been given leave. He hoped for the best but was greatly relieved when Claire had stopped by his house on Sunday on her way back to school. Apparently, she had come over for a surprise visit and had the opportunity to meet Chris’s new boyfriend. Let’s just say her visit turned out to be a bigger surprise for her than for Chris. Her facial expressions and her synopsis of the visit made clear that Wesker indeed had a few peculiar sides, but she thanked Barry for allowing Chris the opportunity to spend some time with the man and she made clear how happy Chris had seemed. When she gave Barry a hug to leave, he thought he saw her tear up a little. Her last words before she headed out the door were, “He might be strange, but Chris needed someone like him for a long time. And I feel sorry for the next bastard who wants to harm my brother.”


End file.
